mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of films based on manga
This is a list of films based on manga / anime. It includes films that are adaptations of manga (as well as related forms like manhua and manhwa), and those films whose characters originated in those comics. All films categorized by character listed chronologically. Films * 20th Century Boys (2008) * Akira (1988) * Azumi: ** Azumi (2003) ** Azumi 2: Death or Love (2005) * BA:BO (2008) * BLEACH: ** Memories of Nobody (2006) ** The DiamondDust Rebellion (2007) ** Fade to Black, I Call Your Name (2008) * Boku no Hatsukoi o Kimi ni Sasagu (2009) *Cardcaptor Sakura: **''Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie'' (1999) **''Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card'' (2000) * City Hunter (1993) * Crayon Shin-chan: ** Action Kamen vs Haigure Devil (1993) ** Treasure of Buri Buri Kingdom (1994) ** Plot of Unkokusai (1995) ** Adventure in Henderland (1996) ** Pursuit of the Dark Tama Tama (1997) ** Mission:1000bolts!! Pig's Hoof's secret mission!! (1998) ** Exciting Battle at the Hot Spring/Kureshin Paradise! Made in Saitama (1999) ** Rumble in the Jungle (2000) ** The Adult Empire Strikes Back (2001) ** The Battle of the Warring States (2002) ** Glorious Grilled Meat Road (2003) ** The Kasukabe Boys of the Evening Sun (2004) ** Buri Buri 3 Minutes Charge (2005) ** Dance! Amigo! (2006) ** The Singing Bomb (2007) * Crying Freeman: ** Crying Freeman (1988) ** Dragon from Russia (1990) ** Killer's Romance (1990) ** Crying Freeman (film) (1995) * Cutie Honey (2004) * Dasepo Naughty Girls (2006) * Cyborg 009: ** Cyborg 009 (1966) ** Cyborg 009 Monster Wars (1967) ** Cyborg 009 Legend of the Super Galaxy (1980) * Death Note: ** Death Note (2006) ** Death Note: The Last Name (2006) ** L Change the World (2008) ** Death Note (2011) * Detective Conan: ** The Time-Bombed Skyscraper (1997) ** The Fourteenth Target (1998) ** The Last Wizard of the Century (1999) ** Captured in Her Eyes (2000) ** Countdown to Heaven (2001) ** The Phantom of Baker Street (2002) ** Crossroad in the Ancient Capital (2003) ** Magician of the Silver Sky (2004) ** Strategy Above the Depths (2005) ** The Private Eyes' Requiem (2006) ** Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure (2007) ** Full Score of Fear (2008) * Doraemon: ** Nobita's Dinosaur (1980) ** The Record of Nobita: Spaceblazer (1981) ** Nobita and the Haunts of Evil (1982) ** Nobita's Monstrous Underwater Castle (1983) ** Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld (1984) ** Nobita's Little "Galaxy Wars" (1985) ** Nobita and the Steel Troops (1986) ** Nobita and the Knights of Dinosaurs (1987) ** Nobita's Parallel "Journey to the West" (1988) ** Nobita and the Birth of Japan (1989) ** Nobita and the Animal Planet (1990) ** Nobita in Dorabian Nights (1991) ** Nobita and the Kingdom of Clouds (1992) ** Nobita and Tin-Plate Labyrinth (1993) ** Nobita and Fantastic Three Msketeers (1994) ** Nobita's Genesis Diary (1995) ** Nobita and Galactic Express (1996) ** Nobita's Adventure (1997) ** Nobita's South Sea Adventure (1998) ** Nobita's Adventure: Drifts in the Universe (1999) ** Nobita and the Legend of the Sun King (2000) ** Nobita and the Winged Braves (2001) ** Nobita and the Robot Kingdom (2002) ** Nobita and the Wind Wizard (2003) ** Nobita's Wannyan Space-Time Odyssey (2004) ** Nobita's Dinosaur 2006 (2006) ** Doreamon the Movie: Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld - The Seven Magic Users (2007) ** Nobita and the Green Giant Legend 2008 (2008) * Dororo * Dragon Tiger Gate (2006) * Dragon Ball: ** Curse of the Blood Rubies (1986) ** Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (1987) ** Mystical Adventure (1988) ** Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins (1989) ** Dead Zone (1989) ** The World's Strongest (1990) ** The Tree of Might (1990) ** Lord Slug (1991) ** Cooler's Revenge (1991) ** Return of Cooler (1992) ** Super Android 13 (1992) ** Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (1993) ** Bojack Unbound (1993) ** Broly: Second Coming (1994) ** Bio-Broly (1994) ** Fusion Reborn (1995) ** Wrath of the Dragon (1995) ** The Path to Power (1996) ** Dragonball Evolution (2009) * Fist of the North Star ** Fist of the North Star (1986) ** Fist of the North Star (1995) ** Fist of the North Star: The Legend of Raoh - Chapter of Love in Death (2006) ** Fist of the North Star: The Legend of Raoh - Chapter of Fierce Fighting (2007) ** ''Fist of the North Star Zero: The Legend of Kenshiro (2008) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: ** Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2005) *Full Metal Panic'' * Gegege no Kitaro (2007) * Ghost in the Shell: ** Ghost in the Shell (1995) ** Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2004) * The Guyver (1991) * Hello Schoolgirl (2008) * Honey and Clover (2006) * Ichi the Killer (2001) * Initial D (2005) * Kagen no tsuki (2004) * Kung Fu Dunk (2008) * Hajime no Ippo: Champion Road (2003) * Ikigami: The Ultimate Limit (2008) * InuYasha: ** Affections Touching Across Time (2001) ** The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2002) ** Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2003) ** Fire on the Mystic Island (2004) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (2007) * Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo: ** Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo (1996) ** Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo 2 - Satsuriku no Deep Blue (1999) * Kinnikuman: ** Stolen Championship Belt (1984) ** Great Riot! Seigi Choujin (1984) ** Seigi Choujin vs. Ancient Choujin (1985) ** Counterattack! The Underground Space Choujin (1985) ** Hour of Triumph! Seigi Choujin (1985) ** Crisis in New York! (1986) ** Seigi Choujin vs. Senshi Choujin (1986) * Kinnikuman Nisei: ** Kinnikuman Nisei the Movie (2001) ** Muscle Carrot Competition! The Great Choujin War (2002) * Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Koen-mae Hashutsujo: ** Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Koen-mae Hashutsujo the Movie (1999) ** Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Koen-mae Hashutsujo the Movie 2: UFO Shūrai! Tornado Daisakusen (2003) * Lady Snowblood: ** Lady Snowblood (1973) ** Lady Snowblood: Love Song of Vengeance (1974) * Lone Wolf and Cub: ** Lone Wolf and Cub: Sword of Vengeance (1972) ** Lone Wolf and Cub: Baby Cart at the River Styx (1972) ** Lone Wolf and Cub: Baby Cart to Hades (1972) ** Lone Wolf and Cub: Baby Cart in Peril (1972) ** Lone Wolf and Cub: Baby Cart in the Land of Demons (1973) ** Lone Wolf and Cub: White Heaven in Hell (1974) ** Shogun Assassin (1980) * Lovely Complex * Maison Ikkoku: ** Maison Ikkoku (1986) ** Maison Ikkoku: The Final Chapter (1988) * Mushishi (2007) * Nana: ** Nana (2005) ** Nana 2 (2006) * Naruto: ** Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2004) ** Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2005) ** Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2006) ** Shippūden: the Movie (2007) ** Shippūden 2: Bonds (2008) ** Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (2009) ** Shippūden 4: The Lost Tower (2010) * Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (1984) * Oldboy (2003) * One Piece: ** One Piece: The Movie (2000) ** Clockwork Island Adventure (2001) ** Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals (2002) ** Dead End Adventure (2003) ** Curse of the Sacred Sword (2004) ** Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island (2005) ** The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle (2006) ** Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates (2007) ** Episode of Chopper: Bloom in the Winter, Miracle Sakura (2008) ** One Piece the Movie 10 (2009) * The Prince of Tennis: ** Tennis no Ōjisama - Futari no Samurai (2005) ** The Prince of Tennis (2006) * Ranma ½: ** Big Trouble in Nekonron, China (1991) ** Nihao, My Concubine (1992) * Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky (1991) * Rurouni Kenshin: Ishin Shishi he no Requiem (1997) * Saint Seiya: ** The Legend of the Golden Apple (1987) ** The Heated Battle of the Gods (1988) ** Legend of Crimson Youth (1988) ** Warriors of the Final Holy Battle (1989) ** Heaven Chapter ~ Overture (2004) * Sakuran (2007) * Salaryman Kintaro (1999) * Skyhigh * Tokyo Babylon 1999 (1993) * Uzumaki (2000) * SS (2008) * Sukeban Deka: ** Sukeban Deka: The Movie (1987) ** Counter Attack from the Kazama Sisters (1987) ** Yo-Yo Girl Cop (2006) * Tatakae!! Ramenman the Movie (1988) * Wangan Midnight: **''Wangan Midnight'' (1991) **''Wangan Midnight II'' (1993) **''Wangan Midnight III'' (1993) **''Wangan Midnight 4'' (1993) **''Wangan Midnight Special Director's Cut Complete Edition'' (1994) **''Wangan Midnight Final: GT-R Legend - Act 1'' (1994) **''Wangan Midnight Final: GT-R Legend - Act 2'' (1994) **''Devil GT-R Full Tuning'' (1994) **''Showdown! Devil GT-R'' (1994) **''Wangan Midnight S30 vs. Gold GT-R - Part I'' (1998) **''Wangan Midnight S30 vs. Gold GT-R - Part II'' (1998) **''Wangan Midnight Return'' (2001) * Yu-Gi-Oh!: ** Yu-Gi-Oh! (1999) ** Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004) * YuYu Hakusho: ** Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie (1993) ** Yu Yu Hakusho The Movie: Poltergeist Report (1994) See also * List of films based on English-language comics * List of films based on French-language comics Also related: * List of films based on comic strips * List of films based on television programs, features anime that appeared as TV series * List of fiction works made into feature films, the other popular source for Japanese films * List of manga External links *Comic Book Movie *Comics2Film *Short History of Anime and Anime-Related Resources *Superheroes Lives Manga Manga Category:Films based on manga Films